


【铁虫】Comfort（性转pwp/一发完）

by Hibiscus1827



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Summary: warning：未成年性爱警告⚠️浴室play，舔穴&后入
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 29





	【铁虫】Comfort（性转pwp/一发完）

Tony是在过山车顶捡到他狼狈的小女友的。  
在得到蜘蛛女侠和秃鹫在东部乐园大打出手的消息他立马放下手中的事务马不停蹄赶来了，但依旧迟了一步，战斗已经结束了，Happy带着Stark的安保在收拾战场，至于蜘蛛女侠爬到了高高的过山车轨道上，在清亮的月光里缩成一团休息。  
明明中午送Petra出门时候小姑娘高高兴兴的说要和学姐去约会，结果只是几小时不见，对方狼狈地像刚从洞里钻出来脏兮兮的小灰兔，满脸血污，身上简陋的战衣破得露出白玉般的胳膊和大腿，全部挂了彩，只一眼就知晓刚才的战斗有多残酷。  
Tony知道Petra做好了一个超级英雄该做的事，而且完成得很漂亮，可是望着狼狈不堪的女友，他心里却被塞满了自己也不明白的怒火和折磨。  
至少我总算明白Pepper非要离开的缘故了。  
Tony苦中作乐地想着，飞落到Petra的身边：“Kid，你还好吗？”  
Petra猝不及防被吓了一跳，她像只受惊的小动物瑟缩了下，看清楚眼前是男朋友的战甲后，小脸上残余的倔强瞬间化成一汪委屈的湖水，抻出手紧紧抱住Tony，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒落了下来。  
Tony浑身一僵，再恼怒的火焰都化做绕指柔，他将Petra轻轻地抱起来，托着少女的屁股安慰道：“That's all right，你做的非常好，Happy可欠了你一个大人情。”  
Petra对这个安慰完全不感兴趣，她一边嘴里嘟囔着“我又不是为他”一边越发抱紧Tony，仰起头定定看着男人的面罩：“所以你这次又是派战甲来救我了吗？”  
“呃，严格来说是我本人。”Tony说着打开了面罩，露出少女熟悉的焦糖色大眼来，他轻轻巧巧在少女脸上吻了下，“你想先跟我回去还是下去臭骂Happy一顿？”  
Petra没想到自己的男朋友会亲自赶过来，心里那些恐惧焦灼一瞬间灰飞烟灭了，她憋着泪摇摇头，把自己埋进Tony的颈边小小道：“要回去。”  
Tony叹了口气，小心护着Petra朝Stark大厦飞过去。  
一路上Petra都很安静，连在渡轮差点闯祸都能理直气壮和他吵架的蜘蛛女侠，现在像只小猫一样贴在男人胸口，要不是能感受到少女起伏的胸膛，Tony差点怀疑她晕过去了。  
他们从楼顶的观景台直接回了房间，Tony将Petra放在沙发上，自己去找了件睡袍和一些伤药：“去洗个澡，把这身破烂换掉。”  
少女的额角因为战斗还湿漉漉的，盘好的长发落在胸前几缕，她并着腿坐在沙发上，睫毛轻轻颤动着，显露出一种脆弱的美感来，她抿了抿嘴，抓着Tony的衣袖道：“你能陪我一起洗吗？”  
Tony愣了下，他蹲下来撩起少女汗津津的额发，温声问道：“怎么了，哪里疼吗？”  
Petra下意识想摇头，但顿了会儿还是涩然道：“秃鹫是Liz的爸爸，我丢下学姐还把她爸爸抓给了警察，我毁了她。”  
Tony脑海里稍微有了点少女很崇拜的黑人学姐的印象，因为从前在班里不显眼，Petra一直把聪颖大方的Liz当最好的朋友之一，他没想到这么狗血的事情会发生在Petra身上，心情微微复杂，揽臂将愧疚快溢出来的小蜘蛛抱进怀里：“我应该早些给你做心理建设，没关系Petra，这就是超级英雄有时不得不面对的难题，何况你做了对的事，Liz不会怪你。”  
“可，可是……”  
“没有可是。”Tony强硬打断了她，“你在冲向那架飞机时候犹豫过吗？没有，所以你已经做出了选择，无论什么后果也必须要承担。”  
Petra仰着头望向自己男朋友，眼里沁着一点盈盈的水光，她咬着下唇很久才扭捏着问：“那你呢？你也做出过这样的选择吗？”  
Tony耸耸肩：“很多次，不过我之后会找个模特发泄一下。”他见小女友因为这句话又撅起嘴来，笑着亲了亲她的鼻尖，“当然是骗你的，我会去睡觉，所以你睡一觉也什么都会好了，先去洗澡小哭包。”  
“你，你不陪我吗？”  
小姑娘仰着头娇怯怯的模样简直惹人怜惜，Tony知道这很艰难，而那看不见的未来还有很多比这更艰难的抉择，痛苦和漫长的黑夜。  
他和女友撒了谎，在打败Obdianh那晚他没能睡着，坐在马布里空荡荡的客厅把自己喝的酩酊大醉，直到Pepper尖叫着将他拉起来去强制醒酒。Tony不是坚不可摧的完人，他比美国队长和雷神要更接近人类的多，敏感，多疑，受创伤，他后来学会习惯这些，但并不希望Petra也伤痕累累到麻木。  
至少他要为她撑起半弧天晴。  
“All right，这也算一个奖励，谢谢你帮我拯救了那架飞机。”  
Tony抱起Petra转进浴室，帮她将身上惨不忍睹的战衣脱下来扔到旁边，Friday调试好了淋浴的水温，男人拍了拍蜘蛛女侠的屁股：“站到水里去。”  
Petra点点头，她自觉脱掉胸衣，赤身裸体走到淋浴器下，让温热的流水帮自己冲走身上的尘土和血污。  
少女的肌肤一贯是雪白的，身上几道深深浅浅的伤口仿佛玫瑰的嫩刺划下的痕迹，她用小手在胸口和小腹搓揉着，那双丰满的乳房微微颤动，水痕流下来反而有种别样的旖旎色情，然后对方抬起头，对一旁站着的Tony露出一个纯情又放荡的笑。  
Tony眼角青筋跳了两跳，一股邪火从心口烧到小腹，几乎瞬间阴茎就硬了起来。  
他早该知道会变成这样。  
Tony无奈想着，脱掉了上衣走进水里将少女抱住，大掌顺着纤细的线条下滑，一路到内裤插进臀缝，捏揉着她挺翘的臀瓣：“你就想这个是吧？”  
发热的快感从被揉的地方传上来，Petra抖了抖，发出一声轻微的呻吟，睁着眼睛结结巴巴道：“你，你说一场性爱能解决这个。”  
“……”Tony简直要被这个顺杆爬的小蜘蛛打败了，他刚才这么忧心忡忡合着小姑娘就在计算这个，他简直哭笑不得，“醋劲怎么这么大？”  
Petra从鼻子里哼了声，伸出手揽住Tony，后者低下头亲吻住女孩柔软的唇瓣，呢喃道：“一会儿可不准喊疼。”  
“才，才不会呀……”  
Tony眯了眯眼，没有反驳不知天高地厚的小姑娘，他只是用力吮吸着少女绵软的舌尖，左手隔着内裤摩挲少女的阴唇，食髓知味的身体很快起了反应，微微颤抖起来。  
Petra努力压下想要叫出来的娇喘，抱着Tony的脖子去吻他，但双腿已经在男人恶意大力的摩擦下开始发软。  
Tony捏玩了会儿便将内裤勒成一条绳稍微拉出来一些又放开手，弹回去的布料狠狠打在肉缝里，少女惊喘一声，整个人都跳了起来：“啊，不要！”  
“不是说了不会喊疼吗？”Tony恶劣地笑着，将内裤拨到一边，手指捉住发肿的阴蒂捏搓着，不时挤按过小红珠的顶部，混杂在快感里的疼痛让Petra忍不住喘息着啜泣起来。  
她头发湿漉漉地散落在颈边，像只无力的天鹅垂颈啜泣，脚尖绷得紧紧的，胸前两团软绵绵的乳房随着Tony的动作在男人的胸前来回晃动。  
Tony被她蹭得燥热的要命，手指也摸得越发用力，很快少女整个下体黏糊糊湿成一片，不知道是水还是自己的流出来的东西，她失神地喘息着，呻吟又软又甜，娇绵绵像在心口撒了一地糖，被融化成甜水淌了一地。  
“Tony……”蜘蛛女侠无意识地喊着自己男朋友的名字，像小狗一样无章法地咬男人的下巴和耳垂，以此来缓解泛滥成灾的欲望。  
后者轻轻拍了拍她：“很辛苦？”  
“嗯，嗯啊……”Petra呜咽着委屈地点点头。  
“那要我停下来吗，宝贝？”Tony抽出了自己的手，作势要离开。  
Petra闻言把头摇的飞起，生怕男人离开似的抱紧他，后者轻笑了声：“放手，我不走。”  
Tony在女朋友迷茫的双眼里蹲了下来，将她早湿透的内裤褪下扔到一旁，捏着少女的的腿根让她叉开腿，而后毫无预警地上前吮吸住了少女的阴唇。  
Petra猝不及防被舔咬住要害，她发出一声高昂的尖叫，灭顶的快感淹没了上来。  
Tony吮吸着那小条柔嫩的缝隙，像吃着一朵花，反复用舌尖碾压着充血的阴蒂，坚硬粗糙的胡子将娇弱的花瓣摩擦的刺痛发红，男人不但舔着她的内里，而且也丝毫不介意小女友流出的淫水吞咽进嘴里，抓着Petra打颤的双腿模仿性交的动作来回抽插着。  
Petra紧紧咬着唇想忽视这种狂风骤雨般的快感，可是被舐舔的感觉如此强烈，叫她想忽视都不行，而且一低头就能看见Tony舌头在自己阴唇进出，男人每次吮吸都带起黏糊糊的水声，复仇者的教父，对自己而言天神一般的钢铁侠低着头帮自己舔花唇，这种想法让Petra羞的快要晕过去，却也越发情欲难耐。  
“太，太过了……啊！Tony……嗯啊……唔……”  
Tony抬起头，从下往上看自己的小女友，少女已经快烧成一只红蜘蛛了，情色的绯红从脸颊一直蔓延到肩头，她眼角挂着要落不落的泪，咬着唇垂泪欲滴地无声喘息。  
他掐了掐少女修长无力的双腿，让Petra靠着墙，低下头又一次含住了她的阴蒂，但这次不仅仅是吃她的小花，钢铁侠伸直舌头从阴唇一路往下舔到了少女紧窄的花穴，在穴口打转了圈探了进去。  
Petra尖叫了一声，身子彻底瘫软了下来，她簌簌落着泪求饶，小手不停推男人的脑袋：“别，别进去，Tony，唔啊！”  
Tony充耳不闻，他将蜘蛛女侠柔韧性极好的双腿分开架在肩上，凑近着将舌头送进去，搅动着少女粉嫩的穴肉，蜘蛛基因带来的敏感让Petra在床笫间彻底软成春水，色情又粘腻的水声被放大了无数倍传进耳朵里，Tony鼻腔呼出炙热的粗气打在阴唇上，刺激得那处流下更多淫水来。  
“唔……Tony……啊……”  
Tony用舌头撑开花穴，牙齿过分地咬住穴口附近的嫩肉，他前后晃动着脑袋，从花唇到小穴都照顾了遍，性经验少得可怜的蜘蛛女侠哪里受得了这样的蹂躏，脑子里混混沌沌打成一团结，她边啜泣边呻吟着，双手紧紧插进男人黑色的发梢，不知道是要推开他还是要更多，浑身痉挛地扭动着腰。  
很快，少女就到了临界点，她仰起纤细的脖颈无声尖叫，小巧白皙的足背绷得挺直，粉嫩的脚趾却紧紧蜷缩起来，无力地在空中找着着力点，而后整个人猛然一塌，再控制不住潮吹出来，淋淋漓漓的汁水从小穴喷洒出来，男人见状故意在她抽搐的花穴狠狠嘬了一口，于是那些淫水一半被Tony吞咽下，剩下的顺着少女腿根落在浴室的瓷砖上。  
头顶淋浴的水不知什么时候已经关了，偌大的浴室只听得见Petra高潮后小声的喘息。  
Tony终于大发慈悲放开了被蹂躏的红肿不堪的阴唇和轻微抽搐的花穴，他架着少女的腿站起来，将蜘蛛女侠悬空桎梏在自己和墙壁之间，手指轻轻拨过对方潮红失神的脸颊：“流这么多水，渴不渴？”  
Petra清澈的眼睛一点点聚焦，她缓慢地摇头，嘟着嘴抱怨：“说了不要舔，好过分。”  
Tony并不生气，依旧挂着笑将手指送进女孩嘴里：“那刚才爽的什么也说不出来的是谁呢，蜘蛛女侠，我们要不要让Friday场景重现一下？”  
二构技术居然被男人这么用，Petra又羞又愤，她怕以后再无法直视Tony的眼镜，慌忙摇头。  
明明可以一只手扛起一辆公交车，却在他怀里柔软无力地像只小母猫，Tony没办法言语他对Petra这样害羞的模样有多动心，阴茎已经硬了好一会儿到发疼，他将早湿透的裤子脱下，将性器掏了出来，硕大炙热的龟头抵在少女的臀缝间，后者身子又一阵轻抖，目光闪躲地垂下眼。  
但Tony还没忘起初做爱的目的是什么，他一边坏心眼地在Petra花穴口打转一边柔声问少女：“Kid，你想用什么姿势？”  
和Tony的性爱从来是男人掌控，被这么一问Petra还一时半会不知道怎么回答，瞪着无辜的眼睛傻乎乎看着Tony。  
后者被看的心痒痒，笑着凑近在少女唇边落下一吻：“回答问题，girl，这么看着我是打算都试一遍吗？”  
Petra毫无威慑力地瞪了他一眼，扭捏着道：“就，就这样啊……”  
Tony若有所思点点头，他俯身重新吻住少女，湿热的唇瓣熟练霸道地撬开她的唇齿，勾住滑嫩的舌尖。  
“唔嗯……”  
Petra呜咽了一声，温顺地回应着男人，她像只小动物晃动脑袋蹭着Tony，嘴边流下不少唾液，男人被她这样可爱的亲昵逗乐了，一手托着她的屁股，一手撑开少女的花穴，顺着方才的淫液化滑了进去两根手指，那处刚才高潮过，又软又热，Tony手指刚进来就热情地吮吸住他。  
“Jesus，你这里想要我想的要命，Petra。”Tony喟叹一声，又吻住少女。  
Petra的惊喘被堵在嘴里，她塌下腰把自己全部交给了Tony，穴肉翕合着吞吐男人的手指，不断入侵到深处。  
Tony放开了少女的嘴，扯出一条亮晶晶的银丝，他亲吻着女孩的脖颈，撑着花穴又进去一根手指，将内里搅和的水声大作。  
身上的伤口只剩一点火辣辣的疼，Petra知道自己在被治好，不是变态的蜘蛛基因，而是眼前压着她亲热的钢铁侠，她的宙斯，她所有爱欲的鸿蒙和终结。  
“Daddy please……”  
少女娇哼着打开身体，沉着腰把自己往Tony手心送。  
Tony很少见这样撒娇求欢的小女友，整个人被欲火烧得心疼，他目光越发晦暗，在少女花穴草草抽插了几下就拔出来，捏着少女的屁股将自己的阴茎一点点抵了进去。  
Petra放声呻吟起来，她架在Tony肩头的足尖绷紧，整个人挺着胸贴近男人的阴茎，含住硕大的龟头一点点顶入紧致温热的花穴内，软肉迫不及待包绞了上来，推着他一点点将空虚的小穴填满。  
在全部塞进来后两个人都叹了口气，Tony亲亲少女包着泪的眼角，挺着腰开始抽插起来。  
Petra跟随着男人肏弄的动作晃动着腰身，从方才开始就一直无人照顾的乳房上下摇晃，雪釉般圆润饱满的在Tony眼前晃来晃去。  
“怎么这么热情？”  
Tony笑着故意在乳尖狠狠掐了一把，少女反应剧烈地夹紧了花穴，男人被夹的头皮一麻，理智摇摇欲坠。  
他吸了口气，埋下头重重地亲吻少女雪软的乳沟，在娇嫩的皮肤留下暧昧的红痕，鼻间能闻到少女身上淡淡的奶香，这是和从前他床伴甚至Pepper截然不同的香味，就像Petra一样带着些许稚嫩的温柔，让他怜惜到近乎克制，又疼爱到想要拆吃入腹。  
“我的小公主……”  
Tony叹息着，张唇含住了少女的乳尖，舌头在旁边淡红的乳晕打转了圈，连同雪白的用力地吮吸起来，很快将乳尖嘬成晶莹的艳红色挺立在空气中。  
同时男人下身也在凶猛地顶撞着少女，黑紫色的肉刃捣进汁水淋漓的花穴，一下下都要贯穿到底，蛮横地肏开绞着他的软肉压着蜘蛛女侠的敏感点抽插。  
上下操弄的快感让Petra发出餍足的喘息，被操熟的花穴又酸又软，仿佛永不干涸的河流泛滥成灾。  
“啊嗯……Tony，Tony……太，太快了，呜呜……”  
“叫错了乖女儿。”Tony含笑着咬住少女另一边的乳尖津津有味吮吸着，仿佛要从中吸出甜腻的奶水来。  
Petra被玩得双眼迷离，她贴着身后的墙壁，双眉紧紧蹙着，眼泪从两边滑落下来，双唇微张着喘息，扭着腰配合男友有力的肏弄。  
她这样沉溺欲望的表情在Tony看来漂亮的不像话，下身动作越发凶猛，沉甸甸的囊袋随着肉体的撞击拍打在少女的屁股上，将腿根拍出艳丽的红色，火辣辣的疼，Petra想合拢腿，却被肏的更开，无力垂在Tony肩上，浑身都在发颤。  
作战时被犯罪分子摔在地上都不吭声的蜘蛛女侠忽然就变得极其娇弱，一点点痛都受不了，Tony狰狞的阴茎毫无章法地在花穴肆虐，肏的小姑娘不停朝上耸动着身子，她啜泣着求饶，乱动着推搡男人想逃离这样的快感，却反而让龟头在体内戳弄的越发大力，快感越发绵长。  
“Tony，好重……啊啊！别，别来了……呜呜呜……”  
“还是不对，宝贝儿。”Tony说着又重重顶了她一下。  
Petra唔啊一声，眼前仿佛有极亮的流星闪过，她乱糟糟的脑子里捕捉到了什么，下意识带着哭腔喊了出来：“Daddy……我不要了，嗯啊啊！”  
少女哭着达到了高潮，花穴在潮吹的一阵抽搐中绞紧了硕大的阴茎，热乎的淫水浇在龟头上，又顺着缝隙流下来，湿透的穴肉贪婪舔咬着柱身。  
这样紧致柔嫩的感觉让Tony差点没忍住，他咬住Petra圆润雪白的肩头，将阴茎抽出来一些缓慢地肏弄，等小姑娘缓过神来。  
接连两次的高潮让Petra浑身失力，贴着Tony的胸膛感受对方浅浅的抽插，从鼻腔里发出甜腻细微的哼声。  
浴室蒸腾的热雾将视线内一切都笼罩得朦朦胧胧，迷茫混沌里里只有男人在体内轻浅抽动的感觉是清晰的。  
Tony亲吻着少女的侧脸和耳朵，温柔地问她：“很累么？我们去浴缸吧。”  
Petra没有力气思考去浴缸干什么，她下意识信赖着这个男人，靠着他肩让钢铁侠抱着她跨进了大的过分的浴缸。  
AI将水温调的刚刚好，Tony将Petra放下来，插着阴茎换了个姿势，让少女背对着自己趴在浴缸边，借着温热的流水在将自己送进去。  
刚被蹂躏过的小穴又一次被粗暴地肏开，Petra“啊”地叫唤了一声，双腿软绵绵就要往下坠，Tony退后了几步让少女跪在浴缸里，抱着她的腰让小姑娘翘起屁股好吃进自己的阴茎，然后捏着她的臀丘从后面撞进去。  
后入的姿势让Petra吃的不是那么辛苦，而且方才被肏开的花穴不是特别紧，汁水丰沛地接纳男人的阴茎，穴口流下的水将二人交合处弄得粘腻无比。  
她微微仰起头感受身体被阴茎填满的快感，眼里是雾蒙蒙一片水汽：“嗯……daddy好舒服……唔嗯……”  
Tony一面抽插着花穴，一边用嘴唇在少女脖颈和脊背落下一串串吻，那些有些深浅不一的伤口，在蒸腾的雾气下像是翩跹的蝴蝶，带着一种让人凌虐的美感，他的呼吸越发粗重，下身也开始使力。  
Petra完全不知道发生了什么，体内的阴茎就又涨大了几分，横冲直撞肏了进来，比刚才肏的还要深，在胡乱抽插了几下后，龟头抵在自己柔软的宫口。  
少女被肏的软绵无力，半个身子都沉在水里，双手抓不住浴缸的边缘，如果不是被搂着腰早瘫下去了，如今被男人一下顶住了要害，瞬间身子一僵，嘴里发出又娇又软的呻吟，哭着求饶：“不，不要顶那里，Tony……”  
“That's all right，我们做过很多次了，honey，让daddy帮你高潮。”  
Tony说着将阴茎狠狠撞开宫口，冠头挤开紧致窄小的穴道插进了子宫，又快速抽了出来抵在宫口继续打转。  
Petra被插进去的瞬间绷紧了身体发出一声哀鸣，又很快软了下去，小脸哭的一塌糊涂，打着哭嗝断断续续呜咽：“插进去了……呜……”  
Tony扭过小姑娘梨花带雨的脸庞，亲着她的眼泪安慰到：“I'm sorry，我不进去了好不好？”  
他掐着少女的臀尖，大开大合地肏着少女的内穴，粗大的阴茎反反复复肏在宫口，将本来就多汁的花穴肏出更多水来，有那么一瞬间Petra甚至怀疑会被自己的男朋友顶穿，肉体拍打的声音在水中带起稀里哗啦的水声，让本来香艳的场景越发淫靡不堪。  
Tony一边在少女体内进出一边用大掌搓捻着她两团丰腴的乳房，后者被上下亵玩的喘息连连，细软的腰肢在男人手里不停颤动，像一条滑腻的蛇。  
在钢铁侠又一次肏进宫口后Petra睁大朦胧的双眼，喉咙挤出破碎的呜咽，再一次被男人肏着花穴送上了高潮。而这次Tony也不再忍耐，按着少女的臀肉粗暴快速地抽插了数十下，就贴着流水不停的穴肉射了出来。  
他射精的过程太漫长，Petra能感受到自己的内里被微凉的精水一点点填满，双腿打颤着站不稳，她呜咽着摸上自己的小腹，不知道是不是错觉，肚子都变得有些涨。  
Tony射完后将绵软的性器拔了出来，软肉似乎还在依依不舍挽留他，在到穴口时Petra下意识夹了一下，唬得Tony眼皮一跳，差点又硬起来，他拍了下少女的屁股：“别夹。”  
Petra被打的一抖，红着眼睛偏过头来嗔他，被蹂躏过度的花穴红肿着外翻，夹不住精液，顺着小穴落进了水里。  
“都肿了……”  
“我以为你更喜欢粗暴一点的？”  
Tony将黏糊糊撒娇的小姑娘抱进怀里，手指伸进花穴帮她把精液清洗出来，后者乖巧坐在他身上叉开腿任凭男人动作。  
抱着她的手结实而坚韧，心跳紧紧贴在随着呼吸起伏的胸膛上，一声声沉稳有力，有种让Petra感觉很踏实的心安像潮汐推涌的浪花层层叠叠，吞没那些愧疚和恐惧。  
若是时间能在这里停止就好了。  
她这么想着，抬着眼静静去瞧Tony，后者察觉到女孩炽热的目光，凑近用唇瓣轻轻摩挲她的脸庞，哑声问：“怎么了？”  
Petra摇摇头，只是越发抱紧了他。  
Tony以为她是累了，快速帮女孩清洗干净就抱着她从水里站起来，草草擦干了头发和身子用浴袍裹着抱回卧室。  
Happy发来消息问秃鹫怎么处置，Tony知道依对方的所作所为Stark的律师完全可以让他成为一个死人，可是他看了眼缩在被子里眼巴巴瞧着自己的蜘蛛女侠，思忖了会儿还是觉得放他一马。  
Tony顺便回了剩下的消息，他刚放下手Petra就像小猫一样滚进怀里，蹭了两下忽然抬起头道：“我不怕的。”  
“What？”  
Petra鼓着嘴又重复了遍：“那些我必须面对的责任和选择，我都不怕的，因为你在这儿，不论你还是我的苦痛，我们都可以一起承受。”  
Tony霎时一愣，竟然不知道怎么反应，他望着少女澄澈的双眼，那双眼睛这么清亮，像所有的星光都落在里面，她这么小，却带着让男人都震撼的光芒，动魄惊心。  
他垂下眼，带着轻柔缱绻的笑擒住少女的唇瓣，将爱语揉碎在唇齿纠缠间：  
“I will，my heart.”  
（end）


End file.
